


Nancy Wheeler is in love with Robin Buckley

by jonesingjay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesingjay/pseuds/jonesingjay
Summary: Based on a prompt by weremethyst.If you'd like me to write something based on a prompt you've thought up let me know.





	Nancy Wheeler is in love with Robin Buckley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weremethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=weremethyst).

Nancy Wheeler is in love with Robin Buckley. 

If you would’ve asked her the precise moment she knew she was in love with Robin, Nancy would’ve told you:

Kindergarten. Miss Beish’s class. 1972. 

Not to say that Nancy understood the concept of love at the time. But, she knew that she wanted to be friends with Robin Buckley forever.

Nancy skinned her knee after a particularly nasty fall during a game of hopscotch at recess. Robin ran over from the monkeybars. She sat down next to Nancy, pushed up the hem of her dress, just above Nancy’s skinned knee, and planted a soft kiss directly to the bruised skin. “All better?” Robin asked. Nancy nodded. Robin beamed, two front teeth missing, big blue eyes shining brightly. She jumped up and returned to the monkey bars. 

_ Or maybe… _

_ ...It was in junior high. _

Patrick Duggan had tried to lift up the back of Nancy’s skirt in the hallway. Thankfully, he’d failed. Nancy had been red faced, embarrassed and on the verge of tears. 

Robin punched Patrick Duggan. She was suspended for three days. Nancy heard about it in the cafeteria at lunch. No one knew why Robin had punched Patrick, but Nancy thought Robin did it for her. For the three days Robin was out of school, Nancy thought about Robin and what she believed Robin had done for her. 

Nancy waited for her moment to approach the other girl. Nancy practically dragged Robin into the girl’s bathroom. Robin didn’t protest. Nancy was relieved that it was just the two of them. But, she still tugged on the other girl’s hand and lead her into the stall furthest from the door and locked the door. Nancy whispered, “Thank you.” Nancy’s hand continued to hold Robin’s hand. Nancy impulsively leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Robin’s cheek. Robin smiled. 

_ Or maybe it was that time when… _

_ ...Nancy lost her virginity to Steve Harrington in his bedroom during a party. _

Steve was the most popular boy at Hawkins High, good looking, and charming. Nancy thought he was the person she was supposed to have her first time with and so she did. Steve had been gentle and thoughtful during sex. Nancy’s body was there in his bed, but her mind was elsewhere. Nancy thought about Robin. Why? Nancy didn’t know why. But, she was with Robin, running her hands through tousled blonde hair, pressing her mouth against perfectly pouty lips, soft skin moving against soft skin.

The first time Nancy told Robin  _ I love you. w _ as six months after the Battle at Starcourt mall. They’d become friends. Good friends. Bonding over the trauma of what had taken place over the Summer. They spent a lot of time at Weatherpoint, where Dustin had set up Cerebro, a ham radio that he’d created at science camp. He’d taken Cerebro down a couple of months ago, and no longer talked about his girlfriend, Suzie, that was  _ hotter than Phoebe Cates.  _

They would lay on a blanket. The only light coming from Robin’s electric camping lantern. Nancy’s portal radio, turned on low. They were making out, desperate and passionate kisses. Nancy couldn’t exactly remember how their relationship started. It just sort of happened, over a period of time, the closer they became her feelings for Robin deepened and she was relieved to find out that Robin felt the same. But, there was something else Nancy felt  _ love _ . She hadn’t felt it with Steve. She liked Steve, but it wasn’t love. It had been love with Jonathan. _ This _ with Robin was unlike what she even felt for Jonathan. 

If Nancy had learned anything over the past three years of living in the strangeness that was Hawkins, life was short. She needed Robin to tell Robin she loved her.

Nancy abruptly pulled out of their kiss. Robin groaned in protest. Nancy laughed and sat up. “We need to talk.”

“Oh,” Robin sat up. “Okay,” She sat across from Nancy.

“It’s nothing serious, don’t worry. I mean it is serious, but not a  _ bad _ serious.”

Robin laughed. “Lay it on me.”

Nancy grabbed hold of Robin’s hand. “I really like you like  _ a lot _ .”

Robin leaned in and pressed her mouth against Nancy’s. “I like you a lot too.”

Nancy continued. “Like really like you. I love you, Robin.” She hurriedly stated. “And, if you don’t feel the same way I --”

“I love you too.”

“You do?” Nancy could hardly believe it. 

Robin smiled. “I think I’ve been in love with you since I punched that creep Patrick Duggan in the face for you. 

Nancy laughed and pressed a kiss to the back of Robin’s hand. “I knew when you kissed my skinned knee.”

“When did you have a skinned knee?”

“Kindergarten.”

Robin’s eyes widened. “Hopscotch! You fell and I kissed your knee because I’m a weirdo.” She laughed.

“It wasn’t weird. It was sweet.”

“You’re sweet.”

It grew quiet between the two of them. They stared into each other’s eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Nancy Wheeler and Robin Buckley are in love.


End file.
